Vikings Together, Family Forever!
by Transformers 0
Summary: This is the counterpart story to "Dragons Together, Family Forever!" This time though, it focuses on the kids! Although the first few chapters focus on their births.
1. Birth of an Heir

**This is the counterpart story to **_**Dragons Together, Family Forever!**_

**This time though, it focuses on the kids! Although the first few chapters will focus on their births.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Vikings Together, Family Forever!**

**Birth of an Heir**

Valka's screams and cries of pain were keeping _all_ of Berk awake. Stoick had gone pale and was pacing around the living room of healer's house. This was too early for their child to be born! A premature birth almost meant death for a newborn. Gothi and Gobber watched their chief anxiously. Gobber tried to lighten the mood, albeit pathetically.

"Ah, relax buddy. Valka's been through worse than this – and she's a toothpick. A tough toothpick to be exact!"

All that Gobber received in return was a smack on the nose from Gothi's cane.

"Not helpin', old friend," sighed Stoick agitatedly.

"Hehe, sorry. Bu' if it's a girl, wha' would ye name her?"

"Valka Junior… or Little Val."

"And if it's a boy?"

"I… just don't know, Gobber. Heck, I'm so damn worried!"

"Well, once ye think o' a name, just mak' sure it ain't ridiculous, old friend."

Stoick managed to crack a small wry smile, just before Valka gave a piercing cry, mixed with the frail wailing of a newborn baby. The midwife burst through the door saying excitedly, "It's a boy!"

Stoick, Gobber and Gothi rushed through (well, Stoick and Gobber did). Inside, on a bed lay Valka with a small fur bundle wrapped around the baby in her arms.

"So, my dear Stoick," Valka smiled weakly but proudly, "Wha' shall we name our boy?"

Stoick went over to his beloved wife, and when he saw the tiny yet strong baby boy resting in his dearest one's arms he knew the perfect name. It was an old Viking tradition to call a small baby boy a "Hiccup". In fact, several of Stoick's ancestors had bore the name "Hiccup". This baby was the third "Hiccup" in the family.

"His name, my love, shall be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," said Stoick joyfully, "He has the proud name of my ancestors and your middle name, my dear."

Meanwhile, Gothi wrote some symbols with her staff in a small sandbox. Stoick noticed and asked Gobber to translate.

"Err… Gothi says that in a year's time, your son will be able to bake a pie…" said Gobber slowly, "OW!"

Gobber shrieked almost in a high-pitched voice as Gothi hit him in his Gentleman's Area. Her face said it all – this was serious and not a time for mistranslations!

"Actually," Gobber corrected himself before continuing, "Crap. She… she says that in a week's time your son will die due to his small size and premature birth."

"What?! No!" cried Valka. Her shoulders started to tremble, until Stoick gently laid his hands on them.

"Val, look at me," he said softly, "Never mind what Gothi said. Our son will live. He has already defied the impossible by surviving his premature birth and his first few minutes of life. I promise you Val – our son will live. And he will become the strongest Viking of his generation – maybe even more!"

Valka calmed, and looked gratefully at her husband.

"But now, you need to rest, love," Stoick continued, before moving to take his little son out of his wife's hands, "Let me take care of Hiccup. You need to sleep – it's been a long night for both of us –"

"Actually for the whole village," Gobber deadpanned, but scowls from Stoick and Valka quickly shut him up. Valka shook her head before continuing, "No Stoick. I'll watch over our son for now and –"

"Just because you're older than me by a year, Val, it doesn't mean that you have to do all the work. I promise I'll take care of him."

"Good, or else I'll kick you in your hind parts," laughed Valka quietly, handing over baby Hiccup to Stoick. A minute later, Valka was snoring peacefully.

After Gothi and Gobber had bid goodbye, Stoick went over to his borrowed room in the healer's hut. Just as he was about to put his newborn son in the cradle, Hiccup's eyes slowly opened. They were luminous green orbs, so full of compassion, love and strength. Hiccup made no crying however, and looked curiously at the titan that was his father.

Stoick gently cradled his son, before whispering to him, "When you grow up, you will be the strongest Viking this world has ever seen, my son. That I promise to you."

Baby Hiccup's mouth slowly turned upwards in a smile, before his eyes peacefully closed again. Stoick smiled and very carefully put his son in the cradle. Then, after taking off his armour and helmet, he settled himself into his borrowed bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Urgent Circumstances

**Urgent Circumstances**

_**A few months later…**_

"I have called this private meeting between us brother for dire reasons," Stoick announced to his younger brother Spitelout.

"Yes. This Drago Bludvist has become a major threat," agreed Spitelout, remembering how his brother had come back to Berk on a badly damaged and singed boat. Stoick was battered, bloodied and beaten – due to the Drago's attack on the chieftains.

"A phantom threat, to be precise," Stoick muttered gravely. Drago had disappeared after the attack, leaving Stoick crawling to find a way off the island.

"Drago managed to kill all the chiefs except me. Me, Valka and Hiccup might be his next targets," said Stoick, "So if bad comes to worse, the Haddock line must be preserved. You said that Borghild was pregnant?"

"Aye brother, in a month's time she will give birth to a secondary heir if necessary," concluded Spitelout.

"That's finally some good news," said Stoick quietly. The deaths of his fellow chieftains still weighed on his conscience. Spitelout noticed this.

"It wasn't your fault, Stoick. Stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could do."

"Aye, you're right. But if I ever come across Bludvist again, I will…"

"We – Berk – will take him down together," finished Spitelout, "Now let us get some rest, brother. Midnight has fallen."

The two brothers turned to leave the Great Hall. But Stoick turned one more time and called back, "Spitelout!"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations, brother."

"Thanks, Stoick. All this really means a lot to me and my family."

"And to Berk as well," grinned Stoick before leaving, "Goodnight Spitelout."

"Goodnight Stoick."


End file.
